Incomplete
by shipsinlove3
Summary: Clarke meets the new visitors from the ship that landed in the season finale and receives something special that sends her on a new adventure to space.
1. Missing Pieces

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I've re-edited this chapter and the following one. I wasn't happy with the formatting, so I fixed it. I hope you review and enjoy this chapter.

Incomplete

Chapter 1

Missing Pieces

Clarke stares at the first ship she's seen in nearly seven years' land on the Earth's surface. She grips her gun in her hands, thankful that Maddi is out of harm's way. In the previous years, they had designated a rendezvous point. Clarke had figured that Maddi would be safe inside the drop-ship that had managed to withstand the nuclear firestorm that had engulfed the Earth. Clarke keeps her eyes sharp and wonders if this particular ship had received her many transmissions over the years. They had aimed for the greenery, which she had told Bellamy countless times to try for.

When the ship first appeared, she had hoped that they were finally coming home. Clarke had felt excitement fill within her at the thought. She had missed her friends, but she had missed _him_ more. Bellamy's absence in her life has left her feeling incomplete. She had always known that Bellamy was her greatest weakness, but she hadn't realized that he was also her greatest strength. This realization didn't come until he had disappeared out of her life. He had been her partner, her best friend, and her heart.

Now, as she watches the crew of the mystery ship debark, she wonders if these people were the ones that stopped her friends from coming home. A chill runs down her spine, as a burly man begins to make his way over to her. She stands firmly in her spot, keeping her eyes steady on the man. Bellamy's voice telling her to stay sharp ringing through her mind.

Clarke notices that the man is wearing the standard clothes that were worn on the Ark and she wonders if they had taken it over forcefully. The thought makes her stomach churn. "Clarke, I presume." Clarke stares at the man with suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

He gives her a malicious smile and reaches into his backpack. Clarke keeps her gun pointed at the man, as a piece of white paper materializes. He holds it out for her to take and Clarke observes him for another moment, before lowering her gun and taking the paper from his hand. She unfolds the paper and her heart catches as she reads the first line.

 _Dear Clarke,_

 _If you're reading this, then Captain Gale has succeeded in his plan. I've failed you again Clarke. He took over the Ark that first year and has kept us prisoner since then. He wants to rule over everyone left on Earth and create a new society. One that will right the wrongs that the Arkadian Government did. Captain Gale has a vendetta against Jaha and Kane for failing to bring the prisoners with them to Earth. The prisoner ship that held the hardened criminals are now on the loose and are dangerous Clarke. They had their own oxygen supply on that ship and somehow killed all the guards that were onboard. Do me a favor and don't trust them Princess. They will kill everyone that was on the council, including your mom._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't find a way to stop them in time. It's my fault that they know about you and the possible survivors. I was listening to the radio when they took over the ship. I led them right to you._

 _I want you to know that I heard you every day for the first year, but the signal wasn't strong enough to send a transmission back. I should have known you'd make it. You have always been the head to my heart. The logic to my sentimentality. We made one hell of a team and I wouldn't trade that time for the world. I'm sorry we can't do this together._

 _May we meet again Clarke, I love you and should have told you that day on the beach._

 _Bellamy_

Clarke can't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Her heart is aching at the thought of Bellamy being held prisoner for so many years. As she read through his words, she had pictured him in a dark cell writing this letter. Clarke could even hear his deep voice reverberating through her mind with every word. "Well?" asks the Captain. She looks up from the letter, trying not to appear weaker than she already feels. Clarke does her best to steady herself, feeling her emotions threatening to take her over completely. "Are they…?" She finds herself holding her breath at his answer. "Not yet, but they will be in a few hours. The oxygen level is critical." For some reason, Clarke feels a sense of hope wash over her, just enough to keep her sane. "Why punish them, they weren't on the Council?" The Captain gives her another smirk, as she clutches onto the last piece of Bellamy she has.

The Captain takes a step forward. "They were of no use to me anymore." Clarke feels a sense of rage wash over her as she tucks the letter into her pocket and raises the rifle at his head. The guards step forward, and surround their leader. She looks around to see eight rifles pointed at her, but she remains steady. "I want to make a deal." The Captain seems to consider her for a moment, sizing her up as if she's some pathetic girl who hasn't survived the end of the world. "I don't make deals." She takes a brave step forward and stops using her heart. Clarke knows that the only way she's going to figure this out is if she uses her head. "Let me save my friends and I'll lead you to the bunker." He gives her another smirk and she can't help but take another step forward. "No deal." Clarke glares at Captain Gale as she takes yet another step forward. She refuses to let him kill her friends, to let him kill Bellamy. "You'll never find it, there's too much rubble. If you help me, I'll help you." Clarke watches the Captain consider her proposal, while her heart races within her chest.

She has no idea how to bargain with him, but she hopes that this will be enticing enough for him to help her. "It's a deal, but there will be no more bargaining in the future. I'm in charge now." Clarke nods and lowers her gun. She briefly thinks of Maddi, but knows that she's taught her how to survive. Clarke had first found Maddi hiding in a cave. It was nearly six months after Primfya and she had been on her way back from the ruins in Polis. Clarke had been digging scattered rocks away from the entrance of the bunker, praying that this would somehow help with the connection on the radio. She had been trying to get in contact with her mother and Octavia with no success. There was only static, no human contact. She was the truly the last of mankind and she was utterly alone.

After she dug the rubble away, her hope was restored again. It was hard to keep hope in those days, but she knew that she had to continue moving forward for Bellamy. She had to believe that he was alive, that she would see him again. It was what he would want her to do. So, when she had heard the whimpers of a little girl coming from the cave, she stopped and went to her. She had spoken only in the Grounder dialect and Clarke had been thankful that she had learned the language during her time in Polis. She remembers Maddi's little tear streaked face that pulled at her heartstrings. The girl had been surviving on berries that she had gathered. Maddi had explained that no one in her village knew that she was a Nightblood, so when Primfya happened, she was the only survivor among her people. "Come on, there's not much fuel left." he says, while waving his hand in unison. She follows the Captain to the ship and they launch into space. Back to the cold world she had dreamed of escaping, the world that had caged her like an animal, the world that ironically holds her home.

Bellamy waits in her old cell and finds himself mesmerized by the beautiful art he sees around him. For years, he hadn't been able to draw up enough courage to come here. Every time he had started down the long corridor, he had stopped halfway and turned around. Even with the radio transmissions coming daily confirming Clarke's survival, it was still too painful for him to come there.

He had thought that he had gotten her killed when he had left her on Earth. The guilt and sadness had consumed him for the first month. It was only when Raven had fixed the radio that he had heard her voice. She was alive and his heart found new purpose to continue. Bellamy listened to her, but Raven explained that the signal wasn't strong enough for him to respond. In some ways, it was a curse to listen to her pleading for him to answer, but it was also a gift to know that she was alive and was thinking of him.

Bellamy stares at the vibrant drawing of the Earth on the floor of the cell. It still surprises him that he hadn't known Clarke before all this. She had been one of the privileged and he had resented her class of people for carrying themselves as if they were superior and untouchable. Now, as he traces her drawing from so long ago, he understands why they felt superiority over everyone. They had to make the tough decisions, just as he and Clarke had to on Earth. They had been the perfect combination to lead their people, even though they were vastly different. Yet, she had still been the one to sacrifice herself in the end. She was his co-leader, his compass and his head.

He feels the tears begin to form in his eyes and he hates that he's stuck looking at her empty cell instead of being on Earth with her. Fighting by her side and risking his life for his people and for _her_.

Bellamy had always tried to protect her, but he can't now. He knows that she'll carry on without him and so will Octavia. He wishes he could talk to his sister one last time, but he knows that's impossible.

Bellamy wipes the tears from his eyes and sits against the back wall of the cell. He can feel the oxygen depleting by the hour and he knows the end is near. Bellamy closes his eyes and pictures their conversation about oxymoron's. The moment had been so lighthearted and unlike the chaotic world that they'd grown accustomed to, that he had given in and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. The look in her eyes had told him everything he needed to know. She had loved him too, but feared losing him, just as he had feared losing her. _His_ Princess.


	2. Rescue

I do not own the characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Here's the second re-edited chapter. I hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

Rescue

Clarke watches Captain Gale get ready to launch into space. Anticipation and fear course through her. She knows that there's a chance that this rescue mission could backfire and that she still could lose her friends. The thought of losing her friends and Bellamy makes her blood run cold. "Are you ready?" Her head is telling her yes, but her heart is telling her no. What if the Captain is bluffing and their already dead? Then what? She couldn't just leave Maddi to survive on her own forever, no matter how well she had trained her over the years. Besides Maddi was her responsibility now.

She takes a breath, making a choice she knows Bellamy wouldn't approve of. He'd been steadfast to his devotion to his sister and his responsibility to her. "Yes."says Clarke hesitantly. She feels a wave of guilt wash over her, but she knows that she's not as emotionally strong as Bellamy, never has been. Captain Gale starts the launch and Clarke grips tightly to the chair. She tries desperately to imagine what Bellamy would say right now if he was with her. He'd probably crack a joke or call her Princess to make her feel better. He always somehow knew how to make her feel better, even when the world was going to hell. She remembers fondly the time that he made light of her almost shooting him. He had that sexy smile on his face when he had teased her that she had made the right choice in not shooting him. She had been so damn mesmerized when he had flashed her that smile, that Bellamy had ended up hitting someone in the road. Clarke would be lying if she said that she hadn't been completely entranced by Bellamy in every way at that moment. He had a way of inching himself inside of her heart like no one else. It had scared her at first to know that someone could breakdown her walls and really love her for all she was. Even more frightening, he could love her despite all that she had done.

Clarke can feel the gravity shift immediately and she turns to Captain Gale who's settling them into space. "We've made it, you can breathe easy." Clarke nods at the Captain and prays that he doesn't see her weakness. Her mother had been right when she was chipped and said that her friends were her greatness weakness. They had all been through so much together and she considered them more like family at that point. However, when her mother had ordered Bellamy to be the first, she knew that her friends were _one_ of her greatest weaknesses, not her greatest. If she had to watch Bellamy suffer, there'd be no going back for her. That's why she couldn't sacrifice him to Roan or shoot him that awful day in the bunker.

She looks out the window and sees the Ark. It looks the same as it did before, a mere object floating in space with nothing other than blackness enveloping it. She always hated that there wasn't sunlight warming her skin or wind flowing through her hair. Clarke had heard a lot about the Earth's history when they had studied it on the Ark. She had been amazed by a world that held so much promise, yet ended in such a tragic way.

As they stop the ship a short distance away from the Ark, Clarke takes a breath and readies herself for what's ahead. She knows that Bellamy is finally within reach and it makes her heart palpitate. Once again, her people are relying on her to save them and she won't fail. Bellamy had taught her how to hope and that's what she'll rely on to rescue them. To rescue _him._

Bellamy doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the desolate cell. He could have minutes or seconds, it's all relative at this point anyway. Time has become blurred, but his memories of her haven't stopped running rampant through his mind. There's one moment in time that is more vibrant than the others. The moment when Clarke came crashing into him and nearly knocked him over. He remembers her arms tight around him and that beautiful rare smile appearing on her face afterwards. That moment had made him question what they exactly meant to each other. At the time, he had no knowledge that they would be so inexplicably intertwined that he'd feel incomplete without her. Someone clears their throat and he looks up to see Raven standing there. She walks over to him and sits down. "Why are you giving up Bellamy?" He shakes his head. "What's the point in fighting when we're dead anyways? Captain Gale made sure there was no way out." Bellamy feels hopelessness completely overcome him and its somewhat foreign to him. He'd always had a little bit of hope in things and he had often inspired others to follow him. Clarke had told him that. She had admired that about him and it had warmed his heart at the time. "Well, as your co-captain on this ship, I'm ordering you to at least try." He stares at his hands. Bellamy's glad that Captain idiot had enough brains to let them roam the ship free, instead of handcuffed.

He sighs to himself in frustration. "I don't need a pep talk Reyes, just leave me here." Raven shakes her head and stands-up. He looks up to see her giving him that damn look that she has given him so many times over the last few years. The look that says, _move your ass if you know what's good for you._ Despite her being a pain in the ass over the years, he's thankful that they had saved Raven and that she had chosen to help him keep the peace on the Ark. He needed someone that could understand what it was like to be separated from their soulmate. Someone who had a similar ache in their chest that wouldn't go away, until they were reunited with their other-half. "What would Clarke want you to do?" Bellamy glares at Raven and she gives him a smile. She reaches her hand out towards him. "Come on Blake, Clarke would kill me if I let you die here in this depressing cell." He stares at her hand for a moment more before grabbing it. Bellamy lifts himself up from the floor and shakes his head. He's happy that he has his family with him for the end. They have all become so close over the last few years, albeit some fights here and there, but they still have each other. Bellamy turns to look back at the cell feeling thankful that Clarke isn't about to face certain death along with him.


	3. My Soul

I do not own any plots, characters, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Here is the third chapter of "Incomplete". It's my favorite chapter so far writing, I hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 3

My Soul

Captain Gale waves his hand towards the ship. "Go on." Clarke stares at him for a moment. "You're not coming?" He shakes his head and glares at her. "The deal was that I bring you here, the rest is up to you." Clarke nods and feels relief wash over her. It's probably better she does this alone because she has no idea what she's walking into. She prays that none of them decided to kill themselves thinking all hope was lost. That Bellamy hadn't.

Clarke ties herself to the ship and begins floating out into the dark environment. She's never had any interest in spacewalking, that was Raven's dream. Clarke had always found it unjust that the Arkadian government would float people as punishment. Anytime anyone did an infraction over eighteen they were floated. Even if it was just a minor one, the council would send the person to their dark doom. Clarke had despised it even more when the council and her mother had floated her father. Rules were rules no exceptions. It had taken her some time to forgive her mother for blindly following the rules and turning her back on her father. The thought of her father floating endlessly into space had given her nightmares for months.

She keeps pushing forward and spots a silhouette in the window. Clarke's heart catches as the figure steps into the dim light further. She can just make out a mess of curly hair. Her pulse quickens at the sight of him. Clarke would know him anywhere. She had always been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Their roads always meet again because he belongs to her, like she belongs to him.

Bellamy stares out the window at a figure approaching the ship. At first, he thinks he's hallucinating, but as the person flies by the window, he catches a glimpse of their face. Bellamy's heart palpitates as he sees her beautiful blue eyes reflect in the light. She puts her hand on the glass and now he can see her fully for the first time in nearly seven years. Their eyes lock and suddenly his universe is back in orbit. She gives him a smirk and his heart warms at the sight. Clarke points to the hatch and breaks Bellamy out of his daze.

He rushes through the ship and passes by the control room where the others are located. "Where are off to so fast Bellamy?" hollers Murphy. Bellamy ignores him and continues to run towards the hatch on the other side of the ship. He's never run so fast in his life. Getting to Clarke is all he's wanted since he left her on Earth, alone and presumably dead. She's finally within his reach. Bellamy makes it to the hatch and quickly hits the button to open it. He can feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. His pulse is racing so fast that he can feel the throb in his ears.

Bellamy watches Clarke land on the platform. She takes off her helmet and immediately rushes towards him at a force that surprises him. Clarke wraps her arms around him tightly and he can feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. He instinctively puts his hand in her hair and smiles. "You got a haircut." Clarke leans back just enough to face him. "And you need one." Bellamy hears her melodic laugh as she squeezes him tighter to her. The two stay like that for a while, before pulling back. "I missed you Bellamy." she says with tears in her eyes. Bellamy can feel the tears gathering in his eyes as well. "I missed you too Princess, more than you know." Clarke locks eyes with him for a moment before moving forward. They're now mere inches from each other and Bellamy's not sure where this is exactly heading. He hopes they are on the same page, but he'll take whatever he can get. With Clarke, it'll always be worth it.

Clarke gently brings her hand to rest on his left cheek, the sensation draws tingles all over his body. "I know exactly how much you missed me because I've missed you just as much." They stare at each other for a beat longer and Bellamy does his best to stay perfectly still. He won't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she's still not ready for them, then so be it. Clarke gives him another rare smile and leans in. Bellamy instinctively puts his hand through her hair and closes his eyes. He waits for a moment, his breath more ragged by the second in anticipation. When her lips finally touch his, everything around them seems to disappear. Bellamy is savoring the moment as their lips continue to clash for several long moments. Her lips are warm and his heart is in overdrive.

When she finally pulls back they can't keep their eyes off each other. It's as if they've pulled another lever together, only this time the world isn't ending. They have time to breathe for a moment together and it's just the two of them in each other's arms again. The head and the heart finally reunited.


	4. Live or Die

I do not own any character, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". This chapter was interesting to write because I had to try and picture how I see the dynamics changing in the future. Here's my next chapter, I hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

Live or Die

Clarke and Bellamy walk out of the airlock together hand-in-hand. His touch is warm and inviting, something she's been craving for nearly seven years now. Clarke feels like she's herself again with him around. His warm eyes find hers and he gives her that smirk. "What's on your mind Princess?" She smiles slightly back at him. "You know Bellamy, only you can get away with calling me that." They stop right outside the control room door, hands still interlocked. "Ali did say that I was your Knight." She can see the devotion in his eyes for her and it makes her want to kiss him again. She starts to lean in, only inches separating them. "Bellamy." Clarke turns and sees Raven standing there. She looks at Clarke with a smile and gives her a big hug. "I'm glad you made it Clarke." Her eyes dart over to Bellamy. "Aren't you glad you didn't give up?" Clarke's eyes catch the smile he gives Raven and she's happy that he had her here in space to keep him going. Bellamy needed someone that could keep him in line.

Raven pulls back and leads them into the control room. Clarke smiles at her friends who think they're about to die. The first person to spot her is Monty. She's surprised to see him playing cards with Murphy, something that wouldn't have happened on Earth. Monty jumps up from his seat and wraps her in a hug. "It's good to see you Clarke." They pull back. "You too Monty." She takes a moment to look around the room. Clarke sees Harper, Emori, and Echo standing by the radio. Harper comes forward and gives her a quick hug. "Hi Clarke." She nods at her with a smile. Clarke's eyes move over to Echo and Emori standing off awkwardly to the side. "Are you here to save us Clarke? asks Emori. Clarke nods. "I made a deal with Captain Gale, I told him that I'd help him find the bunker if he let me save you." Echo shakes her head. "I'm not going." Bellamy comes up beside her, his presence feeling welcome after its vacancy for so long. "There's hope now Echo. Clarke and I will figure out how to stop Captain Gale before he takes over." Clarke looks over at Echo who's glaring at Bellamy. "So, we're supposed to blindly trust in you and Clarke saving the day?" Bellamy takes a step towards her, invading her personal space. "She scarified herself to save us before." Echo scans the room and stops back on Bellamy. "I say we call a vote." Clarke walks over to Bellamy and quietly takes his hand. She knows that he needs her and she's ready to anchor him the same way he does her. Bellamy's eyes soften as they meet hers. "It's about damn time you two." says Raven. Clarke notices Murphy make his way over to Echo and stand. "I'm with Echo, I'm not going back to Earth only to be imprisoned again." Emori looks between Clarke and Murphy for a few moments, before predictably choosing Echo's side. "I'm sorry Clarke, where John goes I go." Clarke nods, understanding the feeling of wanting to go wherever your other-half wants to. She squeezes Bellamy's hand to remind him that she's here and not going anywhere. "Harper and I are going with Clarke." adds Monty. Clarke's relieved that they'll be joining them on the ground. She sees Raven make her way over to Bellamy's other side. Raven looks over at her and nods.

Clarke looks at Murphy, Emori, and Echo and feels a wave of sadness wash over her. Everyone starts to say their goodbyes to each other and her heart breaks at Monty and Murphy's exchange. The two of them are hugging, but they seem more like brothers now. Clarke feels sorry for Monty becasue he's losing another person he considers a brother. She watches Murphy slap Monty on the arm. "Take care of yourself Monty." Monty stares at Murphy for a moment. "Are you sure you really want to stay here, we may have a chance to stop the Captain now?" Murphy gives Monty a smirk. "Bring the bastard down for me." Monty shakes his head. "Even after what he did?" Murphy puts his hand out for Monty to shake. It may be her imagination, but she thinks she sees John Murphy tearing up. "May we meet again." Monty pauses, before shaking his hand. "May we meet again brother."

Clarke turns away from the scene as Bellamy comes to take his spot next to her. "We save who we can save today." She nods at the man that's become _her_ everything. Clarke's eyes travel the room again and she sees Emori and Harper saying goodbye. They hug and then Harper hands her a worn book. "Harper taught her how to read and they had their own book club." Clarke's eyes travel over to Echo who's giving brief hugs to everyone. "How about Echo?" She turns to Bellamy who's now focusing on Echo's goodbyes. Clarke can see the worry etched on his face and jealousy courses through her. She wonders if anything ever happened between the two that first year, but quickly dismisses it. He had heard her voice every day for a year and knew she was alive. "Echo never completely immersed herself, she struggled living in space. Before the Captain got here, we tried to get her to join us in our leisure time. She did occasionally join us for cards, but she refused to read with Emori and Harper. Echo told me that she didn't want to lose who she was on the ground." Clarke watches Echo stand back by the radio waiting for her chosen fate. She turns back to Bellamy who's now staring at her. He takes her into his arms and butterflies take flight inside her stomach. She loves the way he makes her feel and knows that they're going to make it together.

Bellamy and Clarke lead everyone to the airlock. He grabs the same spacesuit he came in and puts it on. Bellamy turns to Clarke and she's waiting for him by the door. He still can't believe she's here with him. It's like a dream and he's happy that they have a chance to have a real life together. He knows that they'll have to take down the Captain first, but at least they have that hope to hold onto. Bellamy walks towards Clarke and reaches his hand out towards her. She takes it and their linked once more. He gives her a smirk through the glass. "Is there anything I need to know about Maddi before I meet her?" Clarke smiles at him. "She's definitely a force to be reckoned with." Bellamy loves how much lighter Clarke is right now. He prays that she'll be able to maintain some sort of peace, as the weight of the world falls on her shoulders once more. Bellamy hopes that he can shoulder some of the burden that they're about to take on. "Just like you." Their eyes lock and Bellamy wishes that they didn't have suits on at this moment. "Alright lovebirds, we get you're in love, but we need to get moving. You two have the world to save again." They break apart and Raven opens the airlock to the outside. She starts to spacewalk towards the ship and the rest follow suit. As he's floating along, he wonders what the Captain will try to do to them when they land. What he'll try to do to him? Before they had left them to die on the ship, Bellamy had pleaded with the Captain to let him come down with him. He responded by smirking at him and throwing a piece of worn paper and a pen into his cell. Clarke had always been better at negotiating, getting people to see her side of things.

Bellamy watches Raven try to enter the ship, but the Captain doesn't make a move to open it. She tries knocking on the window, but he can faintly see him shaking his head. A rush of fear overcomes him as Clarke stops at the window. Bellamy can see the Captain holding up two fingers and his heart drops. He knew that the Captain would pull something like this, he just didn't think it would happen before they reached the ground. He makes it to the window and Clarke turns to him. Their eyes lock and his gut twists because he sees that look in her eyes. The one that had been absent a few minutes ago when they had been joking about Maddi, the one that he never wanted to see again. He knows that they have to choose who's going down, once again choosing who lives and dies.


	5. The Choice

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". First, I'd like to apologize for posting chapter 2 twice. I thank the reviewer that brought it to my attention this morning. Apparently, there was some kind of glitch when I uploaded it. I've now updated chapter 4 and I'm posting chapter 5. Things are definitely going to get complicated this chapter, so please review and enjoy.

Chapter 5

The Choice

Clarke doesn't want this burden again, especially now that she can actually see a future with Bellamy within her grasp. Trusting Captain Gale had been a mistake, but she had been sure that he'd hold up his end of the bargain. He's putting up two fingers, which means she can only choose two people to bring with her back to Earth. She feels her heart drop at the thought of leaving two of her friends behind. Clarke turns to Bellamy and he stares back at her with no hope in his eyes. She knows that look. Clarke shakes her head and he grabs her hand in his. She can see the warmth in his eyes. "I love you Clarke, it was worth it to see you one last time." Clarke grips his hand tighter within her own and she shakes her head. "If you're staying, I'm staying." Bellamy stares at her for a beat. "No Clarke, you have Maddi, she's your responsibility." Clarke nods, feeling her heart breaking inside of her chest. She knows that he's right and she has to go back to Maddi, but it doesn't stop her from feeling completely broken. "I love you too Bellamy." Bellamy gives her a smirk before making a move back to the ship. He doesn't get very far because she's still holding onto his hand. "Let me go Clarke." She can feel the tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of letting him go forever. This isn't supposed to be happening, they've just found each other again after such a long time apart. Bellamy's eyes burn into hers for the last time. "Don't you think you two have suffered enough?" asks Raven on Clarke's other side. She turns to look at Raven. Clarke is still holding onto Bellamy tightly for another few moments. "I'm staying behind. I've watched Bellamy for years mope around the ship wishing and waiting for you to be reunited. You two have sacrificed so much let me do this for you." Clarke turns to Bellamy who looks horrified. She knows how close they've become over the years and how much he's relied on her. Her heart aches for him at this moment. "Raven, you don't have to do this." Raven moves around Clarke and floats towards Bellamy. "It's already done Blake, now go save the world and have that life you've been dreaming of with Clarke. Don't worry about me, I'll be with my other-half soon enough." Clarke sees tears falling from his eyes and her grip on his hand gets tighter. "May we meet again Bellamy." she says with tears running down her cheeks. "May we meet again." Bellamy grabs Raven's hand that's not holding hers and gives her a small smile. The scene is enough to break her heart a thousand times over.

Raven turns to Monty and Harper with a sorrowful expression. "Which one of you is coming with me?". Monty looks over at Harper and Clarke knows what's coming. She hates the thought of breaking them apart after all these years together. "I'm coming with you Raven." Raven nods and Clarke can see the tears welling up within Harper's eyes. She's grabs onto Monty's arm desperately and he gives her a small smile. "I want you to live Harper, live for me. You're getting another chance at having a life. Please don't waste it. I love you and I'll always be with you." She nods with tears in her eyes. The scene fills her with so much guilt that she has to turn away. It should be her and she knows that this will haunt her for years to come, just as everything else she's done.

She tearfully looks over Bellamy's head and sees their friends beginning their trek back to the ship. Clarke doesn't want to think about the possibility of Monty and Raven not being able to get back to the ship and dying with the rest. The two floating endlessly in space, while they all go safely to the ground. Her breath catches and her stomach twists. She'll try to persuade Captain Gale to let her use the radio to contact the ship and tell them to open the hatch. Bellamy squeezes her hand and their tearful eyes connect with each other. Their two broken pieces trying to be whole again, trying to defy fate.

The window opens and breaks them out of their trance. Captain Gale gives her a smirk. "That wasn't so hard was it Clarke?" Clarke moves forward but Bellamy grabs her. "Let's get a move on, we've already wasted too much fuel while you were saying those pitiful goodbyes." Clarke glares at the Captain. "You better go get your friend." Clarke floats over to Harper and attempts to grab her by the shoulders, but she avoids her touch. "This is all your fault Clarke." Clarke's heart stops at her words as she watches Harper make her way over to the ship. After a few moments, she feels a hand grab her. She turns to see the red rimmed eyes of her soulmate. "Let's go home Clarke." She nods and they board the ship together.

Bellamy feels emotionally drained as he takes his spot next to Clarke. He should have known that Raven was going to be the one to sacrifice herself. They had become best friends and co-leaders in space. Their bond was similar to his and Clarkes, but it was completely platonic. The guilt is threatening to kill him from the inside. He turns to look at Clarke who's staring at Harper. Bellamy knows that she feels guilty for what just happened, but there was no talking Monty or Raven out of their sacrifice. "It's not your fault Clarke, Harper will forgive you eventually." Clarke turns to him with a frown. "I don't think she will." Bellamy puts his hand on her leg and he feels electricity shoot through his body. "Hey, I know we have a hard time forgiving ourselves, but I want to help you get through this." Clarke nods and makes her way to the front of the ship quickly. "I need to contact the ship, so they'll open the hatch for my friends." Captain Gale continues to fiddle with the controls of the ship. "What's the point, all your friends will die in about an hour?" Suddenly, Harper snaps out of her daze and storms to the front of the ship.

She gives the Captain a glare. "That man is practically my husband out there you're going to let us radio our friends to let them in." Bellamy looks between the Captain and Harper. He's surprised that she's being so bold, but grief does things to people, especially when it's the people you love the most. The Captain grabs the radio and hands it to Clarke. Clarke looks over at Harper and holds out the radio. "You should be the one to radio them." Harper stares at Clarke for a moment, before taking the radio. "Ark, come in, it's Harper." There's static on the line. Bellamy prays that they'll answer. He can't bear the thought of Raven and Monty dying in an endless sea of misery. "Harper what's going on?" asks Emori on the other line. Harper looks out at Monty and Raven who are right outside the hatch. "The Captain only let Clarke take two people with her back to Earth." The line is silent for a moment. Bellamy can feel the heaviness within the atmosphere. "Please open the hatch for Monty and Raven." Clarke's eyes find his and he can see the pain there. "John is on his way to the hatch, I'm so sorry Harper." Bellamy watches Harper wipe her tears away and his heart clenches.

The Captain violently takes the radio out of her hand and cuts off communication. "Alright, that's enough." Harper looks like she's about to hit him, but she takes a seat instead. His attention returns to Clarke. "Was that really necessary?" The Captain laughs to himself. "I could leave you here to die too, don't forget I'm in charge now." Clarke returns to her seat next to him. He knows that she hates that they're not in charge anymore, that their powerless at the moment. "Alright Princess, what's next?" Bellamy wants to lighten the mood between them and try to make her feel a little better. Clarke turns to him with a sigh. "We fight and then we live." Bellamy nods and they get ready to take off towards their uncertain future.


	6. Survival

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". I know the last chapter was tragic, but this chapter will definitely throw in twist. So, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 6

Survival

Clarke watches Harper very closely. She notices the girl fidgeting with her hands and reaching into her right boot every couple of seconds. Clarke turns to Bellamy who has his eyes steady on Captain Gale. "Something's not right with Harper." He turns his head away from Captain Gale and looks over at Harper. "It looks like she's planning an attack." Clarke's blood runs cold as Harper glares at the Captain, her hand reaching down into her boot. "We can't let her do this." Bellamy shakes his head and turns back to the Captain. "She has the element of surprise, it might work." Clarke knows that the Captain has a gun holstered to his left hip and she prays that he won't use it on Harper if things go awry.

The engines begin to reeve up and Harper brings her gun out. Clarke's eyes widen as Captain Gale's hand nears the launch button. "Good riddance to those friends of yours." His hand is mere inches from the button when Harper shoots him right through the head. Clarke watches the Captain fall to the ground, barely missing the button. Harper's shaking when she drops the gun to the ground. Clarke runs past her and grabs the radio. "Come in, it's Clarke." There's static on the other end and she knows that there's not much time left. She turns to see Bellamy helping Harper over to the radio. "Harper are you okay?" She only nods and Bellamy locks eyes with Clarke. She can see the fear in them as everything is spinning out of control around them. "Clarke?" asks Monty. Clarke grips the radio in her hand. "Captain Gale is dead." There's silence again on the other end. "What happened?" Clarke turns to Harper who's now bracing herself against the control panel next to her. "That's not important, what's important now is that Captain Gale is gone and it's safe for all of you to come down to Earth." Harper suddenly grabs the radio from Clarke's hand. "Monty." Bellamy comes to stand by Clarke's side and they exchange a look. Clarke wonders what killing another human being will do to Harper since it already seems to be impacting her. She knows how haunted she's felt since she killed those people at Mount Weather. "Harper, are you okay." Harper sighs to herself. "Yes…I'm the one that killed him." This time, the pause between them is much longer. Bellamy walks over to Harper and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You did what had to be done." She nods and Clarke can see the tears begin to spring to her eyes. She looks over at Bellamy and she's reminded of why she loves him. He has such a beautiful heart and a compelling ability to make people follow him. She's always wanted to follow that heart and hold onto it.

The radio comes alive once more. "We're all coming out." says Raven from the other end. Clarke breathes a sigh of relief at this turn of events. If her calculations are correct, they now only have about forty-five minutes until the oxygen on the ship depletes. They've contacted them just in time and nobody has to die. She'll take this as a victory for them, even though she knows that there will possibly be problems when they reach Earth.

Bellamy watches his friends make their way to the ship. He's glad that fate is finally on their side for once. He turns to Clarke who's giving him that cute little smile he loves. "I can't believe we're finally all going home together." He nods, hardly believing it himself. "Let's hope luck stays on our side." He watches her expression change from pure happiness to utter fear. "We need to come up with a plan to take out Captain Gale's men. Does he have a second in command?" Bellamy remembers his right-hand-man well. He had tortured him once for disobeying the Captain's orders. The Captain had wanted him to kill one of his friends as a way to prove that he was worthy enough to be one of his soldiers. Bellamy had refused and he had sent Ronald to punish him. "His name is Ronald and he's dangerous Clarke." Clarke's blue eyes lock with his. "How dangerous." Bellamy sighs and remembers the painful abuse that he and all of his friends had to endure while kept prisoner on the ship. He still remembers the screams of his friends echoing around his cell and the nightmares that man had conjured up within his mind. "You don't want to find out." Clarke puts her hands on his chest and he feels himself relax. "What did he do to you?" Bellamy tears his eyes away from hers and hates that she can see right through him. He's never been able to hide anything from her. "It doesn't matter now, just know that he's someone you don't want to go up against." His eyes return to Clarke's and he can see the concern within them. "Bellamy, if he hurt you…" He puts his arms around her waist and sighs. "We'll take him out together." Clarke nods and they stay like that until they hear a knocking on the door.

Bellamy turns to see Raven and the rest of their friends outside. He can't help the smile that crosses his face as he opens the door and everyone barrels in. Raven moves over to him and gives him a hug. "I guess you'll have to put up with me a little longer Blake." He gives her a smirk and starts to make the rounds. His eyes fall on Harper and Monty in the back-corner whispering. Monty's hand is on her shoulder and it seems like the two are in their own little world. He knows what it's like to take a life and he knows how that irrevocably changes even the best people. "Bellamy." He turns around and sees Clarke sitting in the pilot's chair. "I need you up here." Bellamy knows there's nowhere else he'd rather be than by her side. He loves it when she says she needs him because it makes him feel like he has a purpose. "We're about ready for takeoff, so buckle up." she says to their friends, as he takes a seat beside her. They lock eyes one more time before Clarke presses the button to take them home.


	7. Welcome Home

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Our group is finally heading home, let's hope that things on the ground aren't as hostile as Bellamy and Clarke think. This will be the last chapter, but I will add an epilogue that will take place years in the future. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 7

Welcome Home

Clarke lands the ship safely near the place that she's been living for the past few years. She breathes a sigh of relief that they've made it back unscathed. Clarke unbuckles herself and steps over the Captain's body. She knows they'll have to dispose of it, but she needs to deal with his people first. Bellamy joins her at her side and they walk out of the ship together. There's a small crowd of Captain Gale's men outside and one steps forward. "Where's Captain Gale?" The man's eyes fall on Bellamy and her heart constricts. "He's dead, we did what needed to be done." The man chuckles and takes another step towards her. "Then you won't mind if we do the same?" They put their rifles up and surround them. "We can live together peacefully and rebuild Earth's population." The man takes a moment to consider this and Clarke's holding her breath as he does so. His eyes fall back on Bellamy and a chill runs down her spine. "I see why you like her so much Blake." Bellamy steps in front of her and glares at the man. "Let us go Ronald, the Captain is dead, so you can do whatever the hell you want." Ronald laughs at the man and points his rifle straight at his head. "You know that's not how this works. I'm in charge now." Clarke feels sick watching Ronald, the man that hurt Bellamy in space, point a gun at his head. She suddenly hears a gun click behind her and turns to see Harper holding it up. Ronald's eyes settle on Harper. "Well what do we have here?" He takes a few steps towards her before Monty steps in front of her. "Harper what are you doing?" She continues to point the gun at Ronald. "We're not letting this man ruin our future, I won't let him hurt our baby." Fear shoots through Clarke's body at Harper's words. Having a baby in this world would be nearly impossible. Ronald smirks and holds up his gun at Harper. "I'm not afraid to shoot you to prove a point, now put the gun down." Harper remains still in her position. It's a standoff between the two groups and there's nothing she can do about it.

A gun shot can be heard in the distance and Clarke turns to the sound it's coming from. She sees a large group coming towards them and she knows that there's only one group it can be. The person in charge steps right up to Ronald with a glare. "You're on my land now, put your weapons down." Ronald moves his gun to point it at Octavia. She turns to see Bellamy gritting his teeth and knows that he'll intervene if he feels she's in any real danger. It seems that Ronald is more talk than action though. "And who might you be little girl?" Octavia steps forward with her knife. "I'm the Heda and these are my people, you will let them go." Ronald chuckles at her and Octavia grips her knife tighter. "I'm not afraid of you." Clarke watches Bellamy grab the gun out of Harper's hand and quietly make his way to the back of Ronald. Her heart clenches at the scene. Bellamy points the gun to his head and Ronald turns. "So, you think you've finally beat me Blake." Bellamy glares at the man. "I think I have pretty good odds, what do you think O?" Octavia gives him a small smile and places her knife against his neck. "Yeah, I think we do big brother." Ronald locks eyes with Bellamy, but Bellamy remains in place. She hates how he plays the hero all the time, especially now that they have a second chance at a life together. "So, what are you going to do with me now?" Bellamy locks eyes with Octavia and nods. "I'll let you live, but if you come near my people again, I won't hesitate to kill you and your people." Ronald gives Octavia the iciest glare she's ever seen and they let him go. Clarke prays that this finally is the end of the chaos and war on Earth. She watches Ronald lead his men off into the direction of Mount Weather and hopes they settle down there.

Clarke turns to see Octavia and Bellamy embracing each other and her heart warms at the sight. She's always admired their relationship from afar and she's happy that their finally reunited. "Clarke." Her heart gallops within her chest as her mother comes towards her. Abby holds out her arms and they embrace. Clarke can't help but cry into her mother's shoulder. She had thought something had happened in the bunker when she hadn't been able to reach them on the radio for all those years. "Mom." Abby pulls back and puts both of her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "I'm so happy you're alive Clarke, I didn't know what happened to you. Marcus told me to have hope in you and Bellamy to protect each other. I guess he was right." Clarke nods and looks over at Bellamy who's hugging Kane. Her eyes return to her mother. "We haven't always been together, I scarified myself to get them to space." She watches her mother's eyes widen. "How are you standing in front of me?" Clarke tries to keep her buried feelings of loneliness and pain from coming up to the surface. "The nightblood saved me, but I still ended up with blisters and other lesions that took a long time to heal." She can see the tears in her mother's eyes. "You were alone." Clarke shakes her head and her mother locks eyes with her. "No, I found a child with nightblood and I've been taking care of her ever since." Clarke can't help but smile at the thought of the girl who had become like her own daughter. Before coming to Earth, Clarke hadn't really thought about having her own children, but then she had found Maddi and everything had fallen into place. It's like she's hers and she'll be damned if she ever lets anything happen to her. "I'm glad you weren't alone Clarke. So, when can I meet this girl?" Abby smiles at her. "I'm going to get her right now if you want to come with me." Abby nods and Clarke makes her way over to Bellamy. He's talking with Kane and Monty. "I'm going to get Maddi." he nods and follows her towards the forest with Abby in tow.

Bellamy walks along with Abby and Clarke. His fingers are itching to hold her hand, but he doesn't know if she's clued her mother in on their relationship. Bellamy supposes that Abby had seen this coming long ago, hell apparently everybody had based on Raven's remark about it being about time they got together. Bellamy breathes in the fresh air, glad that he finally got rid of that helmet and suit on his way into the forest. There's a sense of freedom in his bones that he had dreamt about while imprisoned in that cell on the Ark. They make it to the drop-ship by dawn and Bellamy is surprised to see that the structure is still standing. "Maddi." says Clarke in the Grounder language. A young girl emerges moments later with a rifle in her hands. Clarke walks towards her and gives her a gentle smile. This is a side of Clarke that he has rarely seen. She's talking so soft and gentle to the girl that it warms his heart. Bellamy can hear Clarke speaking to her and pointing at him and Abby. Maddi's eyes fall on him and she gives him a smile. Clarke leads her over to them. "Bellamy, mom, this is Maddi." Abby gives the young girl a smile. "It's nice to meet you Maddi, I'm Abby." The girl puts out her hand for Abby to shake and she takes it. Maddi turns towards Bellamy. "I'm Bellamy." Maddi turns to Clarke and says something he doesn't understand. Clarke locks eyes with him and smiles. "She says that she knows exactly who you are and she wants to know if we're together yet." Bellamy can't help but smirk at the girl. He tries to communicate by pointing between him and Clarke with a nod. Maddi turns to Clarke and says something else to her. Clarke turns to him once more. "She says that you need to work on your communication skills if you want to be a part of our family." Bellamy's breath catches at her insinuation that he's joining their family. It's everything he's ever wanted with Clarke and now they're finally getting it. "Tell her she'll have to learn English if she wants me to communicate better." Clarke smiles and tells Maddi what he just said. The girl responds with the same challenging look Clarke used to give him when they use to fight over who was leading the 100 back when they first came to Earth. Maddi says something to Clarke and she nods. Clarke let's out a laugh that's music to his ears. She turns to him. "Maddi says we'll have to see about that." Bellamy let's out a chuckle and Abby clears her throat. He had almost forgotten that she was standing there. A smile comes across her face as she takes a step forward. "I'm happy for you both, you deserve this after everything you've been through." Bellamy can't help but feel a sense of completeness from all of this. He had been incomplete without her and now he's staring at his family. Their new beginning.

An hour later, their all sitting around a fire that he had made after they decided that it was too dark to make their way back. Bellamy has his arm around Clarke and the feeling is intoxicating. He nuzzles his nose against her neck and he can feel her shiver from the contact. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight." says Abby. Bellamy watches her begin her trek to the drop-ship and wonders if this is her way of giving them privacy. "Goodnight mom." says Clarke as her mother disappears into the ship. He looks over at Maddi who had fallen asleep about a half-hour ago and smiles. It has been a long day for all of them, but he's thankful that this day has brought him Clarke and Maddi. "I can pick her up and take her to the drop-ship." Clarke turns her head to him and nods. Bellamy gently lifts up the young girl and makes his way to the ship. He spots her sleeping bag in the corner and he places her there. Bellamy makes sure she's settled and begins to walk out of the drop-ship. "Bellamy." He turns to see Abby lying against the opposite wall, the glare of the fire barely highlighting her features. "Take care of my daughter, she loves you." Bellamy nods, barely believing that they're finally having this conversation. "I will, I'll protect her and Maddi with my life." Silence follows and Bellamy walks back out to the fire.

He sees Clarke staring peacefully into it and he thinks it's the most beautiful he's ever seen her. Bellamy sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs. "This is nice." Bellamy nods and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Princess." Clarke turns in his arms until she's facing him with those beautiful eyes. She puts her hands on his cheeks and leans in to kiss him. Their kiss is slow and his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. After a few moments, he can feel Clarke deepen the kiss and he can't help but match her rhythm. They go on like this for a few minutes, until Clarke pulls back and looks at him with nothing but love shining in her eyes. He's never had anyone look at him like that before. His pulse races as she runs her hands through his hair softly. "I love you too Bellamy. Let's make a promise that we'll always stay together, no matter what happens." He gives her a sweet kiss and smirks. "I've had a long enough break from protecting you, it's time for me get back to it." Clarke laughs and he's sure she remembers when he had said that he needed a break from saving her life.

Clarke gives him another quick kiss before she lies flat on the ground. Bellamy follows suit and lies down next to her. She immediately settles her head on his chest over his heart. The head and heart connected once more.

The End


	8. Epilogue

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The 100". Here's the epilogue I promised for this story. I hope you enjoy and review.

Epilogue

Five Years Later

Clarke smiles at her young daughter, who's messy brown curls are getting in her eyes. She's trying to help her prepare dinner for their small family. "Is Aunt O coming?" Clarke looks down at her daughter. "Yeah, she's coming soon." Iris smiles wide and it reminds her of Bellamy. She has her eyes, but everything else is Bellamy. From the curls on her head to her nose. Clarke imagines that she looks similar to him when he was her age. "Mom." calls her other daughter Maddi. She may not be hers biologically, but she's hers just the same. Clarke turns to Maddi and finds herself still surprised whenever she hears her speak English. At first, Maddi had resisted learning from Bellamy, but then she had embraced it when she had found out that she was pregnant with Iris. She said that she didn't want to be left out when the rest of her family was speaking English. Of course, Bellamy had been happy that he hadn't had to learn Grounder language. "What's wrong Maddi?" She gives her a frown. "Dad and Aunt O have been arguing about whether I should be trained for warrior combat. I'd like to fight in the upcoming war if it comes to pass." Clarke also gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Maddi participating in a possible battle with Ronald's army. She knows her daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, but she hasn't had to deal with taking a life yet. Maddi is a survivor, but she hasn't seen what war does to people like her and Bellamy have. "I agree with your dad. I don't like the idea of you fighting in a war. We'd both like to spare you from what we went through at your age. I taught you how to defend yourself and use a gun, that should be enough." Maddi shakes her head. "Basic training won't be enough mom, I need to do this. I need to save our people." Clarke's stops what she's doing and takes a step towards her. "You're just like your dad and me. It's not your responsibility to protect our people. You don't want that burden on your shoulders." A silence falls between them and Clarke hopes that Maddi will change her mind about this. "What did I miss?" asks Bellamy who's just entered the kitchen. He walks over to her and gives her a brief kiss. "Your daughter refuses to back down about training with Octavia." Bellamy turns his attention to Maddi and gives her a frown. "Maddi, we've talked about this. My job is to protect you and I can't do that if you're on the battlefield." Maddi glares at him. "I'm a big girl, I don't need you to protect me." He chuckles and makes his way towards her. Bellamy puts both hands on each arm. "I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I stop wanting to protect you. You're my daughter, my responsibility." Maddi nods reluctantly as Octavia enters with Iris in her arms.

Bellamy watches Maddi stare at Octavia with wonder. She's always wanted to be like her and it's always scared him. Sure, his sister is strong, but she's also had to endure things that Maddi will never understand. War and strife had changed his sister irrevocably and she had to change to survive. "Hi Aunt O, just in time to help me convince my parents that I should train." Octavia looks over at him and they lock eyes. "I was training when I was younger than her. You know how I feel, but it's not up to me." Bellamy nods and turns his attention back to Maddi who's looking between him and Clarke expectantly. He crosses his arms. "My answer is still a no, but we'll think about it." He exchanges a look with Clarke who seems to be as scared as he is at the possibility of their daughter going to war. Maddi looks satisfied as he watches her make her way to the eating area outside. Bellamy feels a tug on his shirt and looks down at his youngest daughter. He picks her up and gives her a smile. "Hi daddy." Bellamy gives her a kiss on the forehead. "How's my little girl doing?" She giggles and it warms his heart. "I'm fine daddy, but I missed you all day." He laughs and holds her tighter. "I missed you too, now go out there with your sister. Mommy is almost done with dinner." He puts Iris down and she runs past Octavia outside. "I love that kid." says Octavia with a smile. Iris reminds him so much of Octavia at that age,that sometimes he catches himself almost calling her O.

Bellamy follows Clarke and Octavia out of the kitchen and to the eating area. He had created the makeshift table and chairs by using materials salvaged from the ruins of Polis. Bellamy sits next to Clarke and his heart warms as she puts her hand in his. Even after all this time together, he still can't quite believe that she's here with him and they have created a family together. Clarke gives him a small smile and he's reminded again of how the two of them are connected, heart and soul inexplicably intertwined forever.


End file.
